


lightning

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Electro learned how to control lightning. It didn't really turn out well."Wake up! Please wake up.”
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	lightning

**Author's Note:**

> if no one was going to send an angst one I'm going to choose one myself
> 
> Sentence starter from [here](https://noolanala.tumblr.com/post/614287432048836608/sentence-starters)

Peter didn't know what happened. A chill ran down his spine as the loud crack resonated through the area.

Electro had somehow learned to control lightning. Out of anything, lightning. A thunderstorm plus an escaped criminal? Not a good combo.

So, Peter and Harry had been chasing her around for a solid thirty minutes. It kinda felt like a waste of time.

Peter was blasted through the wall of a warehouse, dazedly pushing himself into a sitting position. He hated fighting Electro.

Harry shouted something that Peter didn't quite understand and then-

That crack.

Peter didn't let it phase him as he noticed that Electro was distracted, an easy catch.

He propelled himself out with his webs, aiming for her. With a quick strike, he took care of her.

He webbed her to the side of a building, despite her protests. A quick call to the police and it was all taken care of.

Wait. Where was Harry?

"Harry?!" Peter called, "Harry?!"

Electro looked terrified. She wouldn't even look at Peter. Her eyes were wide and horrified.

He didn't know what to say to her, only calling Harry's name again.

Where was he last? Where could he have been?

Peter scavenged the area, looking under and around everything. "Harry!"

A small flame caught his eye. It flickered on a board of wood that was so obviously ripped off of something. Peter walked up to it, and scorched ground set a flicker of fear in his chest.

His eyes trailed the scorching and-

"Harry!"

His armor seemed to have been scorched as well, his helmet still on. 

He didn't respond to Peter's calls. 

Peter ran over, kneeling at Harry's side. "Har?!" He ripped off the hobgoblin mask, to see the blank look on Harry's face.

“Wake up! Please wake up.” Peter choked out, "Harry, please-"

There was no response, just that silent stare and the approaching sound of sirens. 

* * *

"What happened?" Gwen asked, looking down at Harry's body. Peter didn't like saying Harry's body. It was Harry.

"Electro." Peter supplied, unable to say anything else about the situation. Too hard.

"She must've gotten him pretty good for it to be this bad," Miles shook his head, "Geez, I'm sorry, man."

Peter shrugged, knowing if he spoke too much, he would probably start crying. Not here.

"Peter, you know you can talk to us, right?" Anya placed a hand on his shoulder, and Peter felt everything drain out of him.

"Electro learned how to bend lightning. She like, must've pulled down a bolt, and-"

They all grew quiet.

"We'll miss him."


End file.
